ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
AFS3E5 Simple
Plot Gwen and Kevin are at Mr. Smoothy when Ben and Ship arrive. Ben says that he needs them for a mission and plays them a message from a little alien girl, Probity, asking him to end a war on her planet. Gwen and Kevin think that Ben is crazy, but Ben says that stopping the war will be simple. The team flies to the planet in Ship. Kevin still can't believe that they are helping Ben and is skeptical that they can do anything. They arrive at the planet and see a large dotted line being drawn around its equator. They go lower and see that it is a border being placed by a large ship. Ship is shot at by blue tanks. Kevin wants to leave, but Ben refuses. They are shot by red tanks on the other side of the border. Ben goes Jetray, flies to the troops, and turns back to Ben. The troops are impressed and he tells them that war is bad, puzzling them. Their general arrives and tells the troops to get Ben. Ben tries to go Humungousaur but gets Lodestar, a magnetic alien with a floating head. The troops shoot at Lodestar. He takes the troops' guns and sends them flying away, getting the troops' attention. The rest of the team arrives to find Lodestar lecturing the troops about war. Kevin picks up a piece of a gun when he notices the stash and runs to it. Argit is trying to take it as well. Argit says that he runs a weapon racket where he takes red weapons, repaints them, and sells them to the blue side. Kevin wants in. Lodestar turns into Ben and the general says that they are only defending themselves. Blue attacks and Ben turns into Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey goes to the general, but he attacks Spidermonkey, knocking him out. Kevin and Argit paint weapons blue. Customers arrive and they pay Argit for the guns. Argit tries to keep the money, but Kevin makes him put it in a trunk to repay his debt. Red soldiers arrive and Argit sells them weapons. Gwen arrives and yells at Kevin for war profiteering. The blue soldiers tie Spidermonkey up and prepare to execute him even as he lectures them about war. Probity arrives and tells them not to kill Ben. The general tells them to kill Spidermonkey anyway, but Gwen saves him and Probity frees him. He turns into Ben, convincing the troops. The troops, Ben, and Probity go to eat. Ben says that Probity probably doesn't eat this well every day. Ben says that if there was no war, she could have a better life. The general says that they fight in defense. Ben says that if both sides are only defending, there doesn't have to be a war. Argit is selling blue troops weapons when one says a truce has been declared. Argit is depressed, but Kevin says that the war will resume in no time. The border is pulled up as the generals argue. Probity says that they are arguing over whether their idol, Zaven, was red or blue, and that that is what the war is about. The generals get into a fight and Humungousaur breaks them up before turning into Ben. Ben accidentally tries to shake hands with the blue general with the wrong hand, restarting the war. Tanks roll into battle as the border is replanted. Argit and Kevin continue selling weapons as the fighting resumes. Ben and Gwen watch from a nearby cliff. Swampfire kidnaps the red general and brings him to a cave with the blue general. He tells them that they can't leave until they work out a peace treaty and turns into Ben. The generals tell Ben that the war's true purpose is just to keep the people from blaming the government for their problems. Ben doesn't accept their "treaty and sends them back into the cave. They come up with a plan to escape and use a flashlight and monocle to blind Ben, sending him stumbling over a cliff. He goes Goop to avoid being smashed, and then Goop turns into Ben. The troops fight near the statue of Zaven. Way Big arrives and reveals to the troops the real reason for the war. They ignore him and fight each other. Way Big creates a ditch with his hand, stopping them. He says that he isn't leaving until he stops the war, but then he leans on the statue of Zaven, destroying it. Both generals order their troops to attacks Way Big. Way Big runs away and Gwen tells him to change back and take away their target. He turns back into Ben. Kevin and Argit hear over the radio that the red and blue armies have united against Ben. Kevin takes his money and leaves. The new purple army pursues Ben and Gwen, who get into Ship. Kevin arrives and is shot at. Gwen tells him to drop his money and he does, reluctantly. Later, Probity sends Ben another message saying that conditions have worsened and that she now hates him. She comes across Kevin's money and is overjoyed. Impact * Ben transforms into Lodestar for the first time type="slideshow"> Lodestar.PNG|Lodestar|link=Lodestar Characters Characters *Ship *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Probity Villains *Red Troops *Red General *Argit *Blue General *Blue Troops Aliens *Jetray *Lodestar *Spidermonkey *Humungousaur *Swampfire *Goop *Way Big JTS1.PNG|Jetray|link=Jetray LSS1.PNG|Lodestar|link=Lodestar LSS2.PNG LSS3.PNG LSS4.PNG LSS5.PNG SMS1.PNG SMS2.PNG SMS3.PNG SMS4.PNG SMS5.PNG HSS1.PNG SRS1.PNG SRS2.PNG SRS3.PNG SRS4.PNG GPS1.PNG GPS2.PNG WBS1.PNG WBS2.PNG WBS3.PNG WBS4.PNG WBS5.PNG WBS6.PNG WBS7.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Alien Debuts